A universal joint is intended to make it possible to drive a first shaft at an angle to a second shaft. The universal joint comprises a cross trunnion assembly from which in each case two opposite trunnions are pressed into receptacles of a yoke by means of universal joint bushes, with a bearing arrangement being formed. In order to obtain a low-friction mounting, the trunnions of the cross trunnion assembly are mounted with rolling contact in the universal joint bushes via needle bearings. This construction permits each yoke to pivot about its own axis in relation to the trunnion of the cross trunnion assembly during a transmission of torque between two shafts which are oriented at an angle of inclination and are connected via the universal joint. For the operation of the universal joint and in order to obtain a long service life of the same, in particular a precise orientation of the cross trunnion assembly in relation to the axis of rotation is crucial. This makes it possible to avoid a disadvantageous unbalance of the universal joint and therefore of the entire drive train.
In order to adjust universal joints, tolerance compensation is required, with the build-up of the tolerances of the individual parts, such as: yoke, width of the annular grooves for receiving the securing ring, thickness of the base of the universal joint bush, trunnion length of the cross trunnion assembly and the thickness of the securing ring being determined. In order to compensate for these tolerances, securing rings, for example, are sorted into different thicknesses. However, this complex process provides compensation only within the context of the tolerance of the component thickness of the securing rings.
A further method for tolerance compensation makes provision, during fitting, to deform the material of the yoke in the region of the receptacle in such a manner that said material bears against the bush base and the universal joint bush is therefore secured axially. This measure requires special tools for repair work in order, for example, to exchange universal joint bushes. In addition, the deformation of the material permits only a limited retaining force and therefore inadequate axial force securing for certain applications.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,800 shows the bearing arrangement of a universal joint, in which, in order to secure the universal joint bush and the cross trunnion assembly in the region of the annular groove, material of the yoke is embossed against the securing ring. The retaining force arising in this case is lower than in a conventional installation of the securing ring because of the local, punctiform supporting of the securing ring in the region of the embossings.
According to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,868, in order to compensate for play of the securing ring in the universal joint, the yoke is provided with partially projecting protrusions which are deformed after the universal joint bush is pressed into the receptacle intended for it.
The measures known from the U.S. patents for compensating for play bring about a lower retaining force and therefore, disadvantageously for many installation situations, inadequate axial force securing, in particular in comparison to a conventional, customary securing ring fitting.